


For My Greater Good

by Not_SomeoneYouKnow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic, Mild Gore, Slow Romance, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_SomeoneYouKnow/pseuds/Not_SomeoneYouKnow
Summary: Hermione never saw the end of their war with Voldemort. Why is that? Because she had been thrown back in time to face a different war. This one, against a different dark wizard that went by the name Gellert Grindelwald.As soon as they met he knew she was different but had yet to figure out why. Will Hermione fix things? Or will she give in to his ‘Greater Good’?Hermione Jean Granger never went down without a fight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1 - The Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m aware this is an unpopular pairing so I decided to write a fanfic for this myself. This is my first time writing on this platform and am still unsure how to use it, I will try to keep updates frequent! Kudos and comments are appreciated but more importantly I hope you enjoy reading this! I love feedback or any advice for my writing so if you feel like commenting please do!

Voldemort was dead. Hogwarts was in ruin and the death eaters were still running rampant. Hermione was running and ducking in and out of hallways in an attempt to avoid being hit by the various spells being cast in all directions. Voldemort was dead but the war was still going strong.

Most death eaters remained after Harry defeated Voldemort, either out of loyalty or because of the knowledge they would be sent to rot in Azkaban once they were caught. This became quite problematic when it became clear that Hermione and the others were clearly outnumbered, their casualties continued increasing and the injured bodies continued piling up as Hogwarts crumbled around them.

Hermione ducked into another crumbling hallway. She paused to cast a few quick detection charms with the flick of her wand, and upon having discovered she was alone she slowly crept into the hallway. Despite the detection charms confirming she was alone, Hermione’s eyes cautiously swept the room for any sign of movement; her wand ready in her hand to cast or deflect spells if necessary.

There was a large pile of rumble to her left, presumably from when someone had blasted a hole in the ceiling above. Her breathing hitched and Hermione winced as her eyes laid upon a small body beneath the rocks before quickly averting her eyes to look at anything else. She didn’t want to know who that was. Whose brother or son that was. She had to focus or she and many others will suffer the same fate. She had to find Ron and Harry.

Hermione had no doubt they were somewhere in the middle of the fighting and as usual she had unfortunately been correct as she cast a stunning spell on a death eater about to curse Harry and a disarming spell on the snatcher that had noticed her. 

Harry immediately spun around to see who had cast the spells from behind him and was visibly relieved to see Hermione still standing and brandishing her own wand as she summoned ropes to tie up a few of the unconscious death eaters at their feet. They sadly didn’t have time to exchange words instead Harry had gave Hermione a nod of gratitude at her quick spell work before they were forced to fight once more as more death eaters rushed in to replace the fallen ones. 

From then on it was a blur of light, sweat and blood as they defeated death eaters and death eaters defeated them. Shrill screams of horror could be heard amongst the moans of struggle and pain from all corners of the destroyed school they had once called home. It hurt Hermione. It hurt more than she could describe but she couldn’t mourn yet. She turned her hurt into the iron will behind her strength. 

She put every desperation, pain and sorrow she felt into her fight. She was a force to be reckoned with as death eaters fell around her and she made no sign of tiring or stopping. Hermione was strong, Harry was strong but they were largely outnumbered and were against far more experienced opponents.

Inevitably Harry and Hermione had been separated. Harry barging after two death eaters duelling Professor McGonagall and Hermione running off to assist the healing of a student that had been hit by a rather nasty dark curse. Hermione helped as many as she could before she was shooed from the make-shift hospital wing to fight once more, she quickly returned to the battle to try find anyone she could help. She didn’t want to run into a pointless fight with the death eaters when she could help someone else win theirs, it didn’t take long for her to find someone as a flash of ginger hair crossed her vision. It was Ron. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, seeing that her best friend was alive.

He was battling with three death eaters, one she recognised to be a Yaxley, they slung curses at each other quickly and wordlessly. Ron was doing surprisingly well, as he stunned one of the death eaters and stupified Yaxley. Hermione stopped to watch as Ron defeated the last death eater before he turned abruptly and noticed her watching him.

As their eyes met Hermione took in his appearance. The Weasley was covered in blood, dirt and grime - though she knew she looked just as bad - his clothes were torn in numerous places where the fabric had broken or was hit by a curse and his usually bright ginger hair was filthy; matted and sticky in some places from blood. He had grown a lot from the boy she had met on the train that had been trying to turn his pet rat yellow, he had grown more than someone their age should. Hermione offered him a weak smile at the revelation, which Ron hesitantly returned as he started making his way towards her.

It felt peaceful for a moment as he made his way towards her, a false sense of safety washed over Hermione as she watched him steadily walk past the countless debris and bodies. Then his steady walk stopped as he slowed himself before breaking into a fast run. The smile gone from his face as he sprinted through the rumble panic clear in his wide eyes as he screamed her name.

Ron’s warnings fell deaf on her ears as she watched carelessly as he sprinted towards her and only realised something was wrong when he didn’t start slowing down. She finally processed his panic, though it was obviously too late as she spun around to see the wand pointed at her and the dreaded curse leaving the offending death eaters lips.

Green light filled her vision, then the ceiling as she was yanked backwards and hit the floor, stars dotted her vision as she hit the ground, looking back up in time to watch the curse hit her best friend’s back, and see the life drain from his eyes. Seconds later Ron’s lifeless body hit the floor in front of her while she watched with shock and horror, unable to move and unable to comprehend what had just happened. The death eater didn’t even get the chance to raise their wand at her as she screamed the very same unforgivable curse back at them without a second thought. 

The green light flashed again, this time from her own wand, but she didn’t care. She was too deep in her mourning over the dead man in front of her. He had saved her, sacrificing his own life in the process because of her own stupidity. She found only herself to blame. She should have been paying attention, she should have been listening and this... this is the price she had to pay.

Mercilessly her mind wandered back to their moment in the chamber of secrets only hours before; her hands flew to her face as a sob escaped her mouth followed by many more. Her mind cruelly began to flick through memories of the past seven years they had spent together. Torturing her as she rewatched their friendship grow and strengthen as they grew older and faced different challenges and obstacles. They had always made it out, the three of them...Harry- what was she going to tell Harry.

Hermione cried. She struggled, pushing herself from where she lay on the floor and crawled over to Ron’s lifeless body. This was all her fault, all her stupid fault. He was her best friend, she even loved him but that meant nothing now.

She was pulled from her own miserable thoughts when Hermione heard footsteps coming from behind her.

“Stay Back! Stay back!”, Hermione cried hoarsely as she grabbed her wand and knelt next to Ron’s dead body defensively.

She suddenly felt the tip of a wand pressed to her back and yelped. Panicking, she tried to turn to face the culprit but froze when they spoke.

“Hermione, it’s Harry”, Harry whispered against her back.

Hermione slowly relaxed before breaking out into sobs once more and motioning to Ron. Harry seemed to understand what she was trying to say because he nodded and tried to comfort the despairing girl before hurriedly attempting to quiet her.

“Hermione we don’t have much time”, Harry began turning Hermione around to face him, so as he spoke his serious eyes looked into her teary ones. It was heartbreaking for him to see Hermione like this, even worse to look at the still Ron beside her but it had to be done.

“Hermione you must fix things. We are going to lose but you can make this right. Don’t do something I wouldn’t do and be careful. I believe in you”, Harry said quickly while tears began to form in his own eyes as he watched the confusion spread on Hermione’s face. Harry didn’t have time to explain, multiple footsteps were coming towards them.

“Harry I-“, Hermione muttered weakly as she shook her head in misunderstanding of what he had just said to her.

“You got this Hermione”, Harry said with a smile and a finality that scared her. Before she could say another word Harry had pointed his wand at her forehead. A green light flashed behind them but Hermione never saw the rest as her vision swam. Then black. As she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione never saw the end of their war with Voldemort. Why is that? Because she had been thrown back in time to face a different war. This one, against a different dark wizard that went by the name Gellert Grindelwald.
> 
> As soon as they met he knew she was different but had yet to figure out why. Will Hermione fix things? Or will she give in to his ‘Greater Good’?
> 
> Hermione Jean Granger never went down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the Battle of Hogwarts? This fanfic will be straying from canon a bit for this pairing and I would like to mention that in this story Hermione is 18 and so is Gellert despite what we know as canon. If you wish to age up the character/characters further please do but this is old I’ve written them. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Black. That was the first and last thing Hermione remembered before she fully regained her consciousness. Everything ached and she had a splitting headache. Oddly she couldn’t remember anything other than the black of her own unconsciousness for a few moments. Then everything came back to her fast and sudden like a slap across the face. The battle, Ron and then Harry...

Hermione felt tears begin to prick her eyes as she thought back to what Harry had told her before he had... done whatever he did. She needed to get up. Despite her aching muscles, She forced myself to sit up, confused by the feeling of the comfortable thick sheets beneath her fingers, but deciding to ignore it until she could see her surroundings. From what she could tell she was sitting in a large bed, with the curtains drawn. It was dark and cold and smelled strangely of vanilla and something fresh.

The next thing Hermione noticed was about herself. She was clean, healed and was in a clean nightgown. Someone had helped her, however she hadn’t the faintest clue who or what. She hoped she might find a clue from her surroundings as she reluctantly sat up further to pull back the soft white curtains that surrounded her.

To say she was a surprised was an understatement, the room itself was modest in size and was covered in a delicate coat of pale blue paint with white and silver accents. The room had a high ceiling where a Chrystal chandelier hung perfectly, the floor was made of polished white stone and in the middle of the room lay a fluffy white fur rug. The bed she was laying in was a four-poster fit for royalty with beautifully designed sheets and white curtains to match. There was more furniture off to the sides of the room, a silver and white table with two matching chairs cushioned with pale blue padding sat opposite each other to the right side of the bed.

A expensive looking vase sat on top of the table holding a bouquet of white and light blue flowers - some flowers she recognised and others she didn’t - but that didn’t matter too much as her attention wandered to the purely silver vanity on the opposite side of the room that looked like it had been hand carved, beautiful swirls and patterns marked the vanity which gleamed in the pale natural light coming from the left side of the room. Where a white and silver desk sat, The desk lacked the intricate details the vanity had but it had large drawers and was directly in front of the huge window which overlooked a magnificent view.

Hermione forced herself to leave the comforts of the warm comfortable bed. Immediately feeling the cold of the room as she left the sheets behind, and stumbled towards the desk to look out of the window. 

She withheld a gasp as she gaped in awe at the beautiful snowy mountains and fields in front of her; there was a massive lake that had frozen over so it looked like glass that reflected back the peaks of the mountains, giving the view and ethereal feel. Snow fell gently on the lands below her, dusting the trees and ground in a thick coat of white. There was a high wall surrounding the lands, laced with magical enchantments and wards she could feel from even where she stood; a few smaller buildings were dotted around the space all made from the same whitish stone that the wall was built of. It was most likely she was currently in a castle of some sort judging from her height and the surroundings, where in the world this castle was she had no clue. She couldn’t possibly still be in Britain could she? 

Having been deep in thought Hermione jumped when she heard knocking at the door, she immediately froze and realised she didn’t pick up her wand. Her eyes quickly scoured around the room, her wand nowhere to be seen. It appeared she had been to busy pacing around the room, mumbling about her wand to notice the door the door opening.

“Vermisse du solltest dich ausruhen”, a blonde haired man entered the room gesturing to the bed where Hermione had been laying. Hermione stopped pacing to study him the first thing she noticed was his heterochromia eyes, one blue and another a dark brown. The second thing was the clothes he wore, even for wizarding robes they were quite out-dated but well-made. He undoubtedly was the one who owned all this or would inherit it. He was also German which answered one question, she somehow ended up in some castle in Germany.

When she noticed he seemed to be waiting for an answering Hermione faltered. She had learnt German from her muggle school but hadn’t practiced it with those who spoke the language and it had been years since she had revised it, since she hadn’t really had much use for her language studies during the war. She took a few moments to string an appropriate reply as she hadn’t really understood what the blonde had said in the first place.

“ Ich bin Englisch”, Hermione cringed at her poor pronunciation but it seemed the German man understood as he nodded to her.

“ Apologies, I said you should rest miss”, The German man tried again, then seemed to cringe at his heavy German accent as he said the english words and Hermione offered him a small smile for his efforts. She still had hundreds of questions, How did she get here? Who was he? Where exactly was she? What day is it? What happened with the war? Was Harry alright?

But these questions would have to wait until they overcame the current language barrier. Though she regrettably had a sneaking suspicion she knew Harry’s fate as she remembered the green light she had seen moments before she lost consciousness. Whatever was left of the confidence she carries herself on crumbled as she brought herself back to reality. Ron was dead. Harry was most likely dead. Without them Hogwarts has probably fallen and she was somewhere in Germany unable to help or stop the death eaters. She needed to get back immediately.

“Welcher tag?”, Hermione asked, pronunciation slightly better. She looked at him desperately hoping it would get her point across better that this was important. The German was obviously confused but seemed to understand.

“What day? September 1st”, The blonde responded bewildered by the English girl.

“Jahr?”, Hermione pressed, barely concealing her absolute horror at the revelation it was November. 

“1901”, The blonde said in reply raising an eyebrow at Hermione in curiosity.

“Shit”, Hermione whispered to herself as she dazedly walked back over to the bed before sitting down, unaware of the confused but curious gaze that followed her. A long silenced followed as Hermione processed the Information.

“I apologise but who are you miss?”, The German man broke the silence as he approached her. Hermione looked up at his approach and weakly smiled at him.

“ mein name ist Hermione Granger”, Hermione said softly as she patted the spot beside her which the blonde man accepted. 

“Um...du bist?” Hermione stumbled over the correct words a bit but managed an understandable answer, or so she hoped. The blonde man next to her smiled, his different coloured eyes glinted with amusement.

“My name is Gellert... Grindelwald”


End file.
